Signal
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Ketika sinyal handphone menjadi satu-satunya penghubung. Ketika sinyal yang telah susah payah tersambung, akhirnya terputus, apa yang akan kau lakukan?/Prequel of "The Last Cola"/Special for sylviolin/RnR or CnC?/Akhirnya FESI sembuh! \y/


Bintang tunggal yang bersemayam di langit mulai genit rupanya. Cahayanya kelap-kelip, terang, redup, lalu terang lagi. Seperti mengerlingkan mata pada dua insan yang sedang menatapnya lekat malam ini. Menunggu gelombang transparan yang mereka sebut "sinyal". Menunggu sinyal itu terhubung, sehingga _handphone_ mereka bisa berdering.

TUT TUT TUT

Tiga bunyi senada yang terdengar. Cepat, dan tanpa kompromi. Berusaha mematahkan harapan gadis berambut pendek itu. Namun ia tak berhenti berusaha. Tombol bergambar gagang telepon hijau terus ia tekan. Tiga bunyi senada kembali menggerayangi telinganya. Helaan napas sesekali terdengar. Setelah menunggu sesaat, ibu jarinya kembali ia tekankan pada tombol bergambar gagang telepon hijau.

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu kembali mengangkat _handphone_-nya. Ibu jarinya diangkat sedikit—hanya beberapa milimeter. Nanosekon berdetik tanpa suara saat ibu jarinya diturunkan. Tombol bergambar gagang telepon hijaulah yang menjadi targetnya. Sesungguhnya, pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu terlambat. Keterlambatan yang sangat menguntungkan.

_**I don't wanna runaway but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_Ringtone_ berdering. Layar _handphone_ pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu berkedap-kedip. Tepat saat sidik jarinya terpatri di tombol bergambar gagang telepon hijau itu. Untungnya ia belum memberi tekanan pada tombol itu. Seyum tersungging lebar di wajahnya. Ia pun menggiring _handphone_-nya ke telinga.

"Halo."

"Senang mendengar suaramu, Marco."

Akhirnya sinyal itu terhubung.

* * *

Disclaimer : _**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**WARNING!** : _Absolutely_ **OOC**, **_plotless_**, _typos_, _Chara death_, gaje, abal, dadakan, nggajelas, nggapenting, maksa, _**contains lyrics**_ : _If You're Not The One _by_ Daniel Bedingfield _and _Takut _by _Vierra_

.

karin-mikkadhira- presents :

_**Signal (Say It Before Late)**_

_Prequel of_** The Last Cola**

.

Untuk dirimu—kalian—yang sangat kurindukan. Aku merindukanmu—kalian, sangat.

_Ego vere desidero._

.

—Signal (Say It Before Late) © karin-mikkadhira—

_Saitama, H-7 Vday_

_._

Himuro menggiring kakinya menuju meja belajar yang terletak tepat di bawah jendela kamarnya. Disingkapnya gorden marun yang menyembunyikan jendelanya. Gaya dorong yang diberikan Himuro membuat jendela itu terkuak lebar. Menampakkan warna-warni lampu kota Saitama.

Himuro pun menerkam meja belajarnya. Menungganginya. Duduk dengan santai di atasnya—tepat di depan jendela. Memandang Saitama yang diterangi lampu, juga langit yang gelap. Mata Himuro hanya menangkap satu bintang kecil bersemayam di langit malam. Ia memandangi bintang itu. Lekat. Membayangkan wajah seorang pemuda berambut _dark brown_.

PLIK

Himuro mengedipkan matanya. Menyapu bayangan pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu dari pikirannya. Sorot matanya meredup. Diraihnya _handphone_, lalu dicarinya nomor kontak seseorang. Setelah ditemukan, Himuro menekan tombol bergambar gagang telepon hijau.

_Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang sibuk, silakan coba beberapa saat lagi._

Suara operator yang terdengar.

_Kamu di mana, Marco? Aku… rindu…_

—Signal (Say It Before Late) © karin-mikkadhira—

_Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang sibuk, silakan coba beberapa saat lagi._

Suara operator yang terdengar.

_Di mana kau, Maria? Aku… rindu…_

Marco menjauhkan _handphone_-nya dari telinga. Tidak begitu suka dengan suara yang terdengar. _Espresso_ kembali diseruputnya, menghangatkan perutnya yang sedari tadi dingin diterpa angin malam. Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap _bintang kecil di langit yang tinggi_ kalau kata Pak Daljono*****. Sayangnya hari ini bintang yang menghias angkasa hanya satu, tidak banyak.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, namun Marco masih saja betah bertengger di beranda kamarnya, memandangi langit yang sepi sambil minum kopi. Marco percaya saja saat tadi pagi Kisaragi bilang bahwa sinyal _handphone_ lebih bagus jika berada di tempat terbuka yang agak tinggi. Tapi nyatanya, sinyal itu tetap tidak mau terhubung.

Sudah seminggu Marco dan Himuro _lost contact_. Himuro begitu sibuk dengan status barunya sebagai mahasiswi sampai-sampai tidak meluangkan se-nanosekon pun untuk sekadar membalas SMS _pending_ dari Marco. Padahal mereka belum lama merajut cinta —kembali. Hanya _handpone_-lah satu-satunya penghubung mereka, mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama tidak terjun di dunia jejaring sosial. Terlebih lagi Marco adalah tipikal pecinta yang luar biasa sabar. Marco tidak mau buru-buru menyambangi rumah Himuro hanya karena _lost contact_ selama seminggu. Itulah kekuatan cinta Marco, kekuatan kepercayaan.

—Signal (Say It Before Late) © karin-mikkadhira—

Tujuh hari menjelang _Vday_, dan Himuro teronggok di kamar apartemennya dengan sejuta tugas kuliahnya. Gadis berambut pendek itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bingkai jendela. Sesekali angin menerpa rambutnya dari bawah. Maklum, kamar apartemen Himuro berada di lantai tigabelas. Hanya Himuro yang berani duduk tepat di depan jendela seperti itu.

Himuro mulai galau lagi. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat merindukan Marco. Ingin sekali ia menyampaikan sinyal kerinduannya. Air mata penantian dan kerinduannya jatuh. Himuro menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap _handphone_ yang sedari tadi bersandar di telapak tangannya.

"Kami seperti sinyal _handphone_ ini… Menunggu…tanpa pernah terhubung,******" gumanya. Kini ditatapnya si bintang kecil. _Seandainya saat ini dia menatap langit yang sama denganku__—__menatapmu, bisakah kau sampaikan untaian rinduku padanya?_

—Signal (Say It Before Late) © karin-mikkadhira—

Bintang tunggal yang bersemayam di langit mulai genit rupanya. Cahayanya kelap-kelip, terang, redup, lalu terang lagi. Seperti mengerlingkan mata pada dua insan yang sedang menatapnya lekat malam ini. Menunggu gelombang transparan yang mereka sebut "sinyal". Menunggu sinyal itu terhubung, sehingga _handphone_ mereka bisa berdering.

TUT TUT TUT

Tiga bunyi senada yang terdengar. Cepat, dan tanpa kompromi. Berusaha mematahkan harapan gadis berambut pendek itu. Namun ia tak berhenti berusaha. Tombol bergambar gagang telepon hijau terus ia tekan. Tiga bunyi senada kembali menggerayangi telinganya. Helaan napas sesekali terdengar. Setelah menunggu sesaat, ibu jarinya kembali ia tekankan pada tombol bergambar gagang telepon hijau.

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu kembali mengangkat _handphone_-nya. Ibu jarinya diangkat sedikit—hanya beberapa milimeter. Nanosekon berdetik tanpa suara saat ibu jarinya diturunkan. Tombol bergambar gagang telepon hijaulah yang menjadi targetnya. Sesungguhnya, pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu terlambat. Keterlambatan yang sangat menguntungkan.

_**I don't wanna runaway but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_Ringtone_ berdering. Layar _handphone_ pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu berkedap-kedip. Tepat saat sidik jarinya terpatri di tombol bergambar gagang telepon hijau itu. Untungnya ia belum memberi tekanan pada tombol itu. Seyum tersungging lebar di wajahnya. Ia pun menggiring _handphone_-nya ke telinga.

"Halo."

"Senang mendengar suaramu, Marco."

Akhirnya sinyal itu terhubung.

"Maria? Bintangku? Kenapa suaramu bergetar?" Suara Marco di seberang telepon terdengar gombal, _gentle,_ dan teduh.

"Ma-Marco…" Suara Himuro bergetar. Sekujur tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar. Merinding. Bahagia meluap-luap, gejolak di dada tak tertahankan.

"Akhirnya sinyal kita terhubung juga, Maria. Tenanglah, aku di sini," ujar Marco menengangkan. Suaranya begitu teduh, seakan sedang berada di samping Himuro.

"Iya, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Marco. Oh iya, minggu depan aku akan membawakan _cake_ buatanku sendiri!" ujar Himuro riang. Tangannya menjelajahi meja, mencari buku resep _cake_ yang terbuka di halaman _Mille Feuille__*******_. Sementara tangan yang satunya masih melekat di _handphone_-nya. Himuro masih mempertahankan posisi duduk bersila di depan jendela yang berada di lantai tigabelas itu.

"Masa' iya sih kau bisa membuat _cake_?" tanya Marco jahil.

"Tentu sa—Ah!"

SYUUSH

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Terlampau kencang untuk angin musim dingin. Tangan kanan Himuro menggenggam halaman resep _Mille Feuille_, sementara lembaran halaman lain berkibar-kibar tertiup angin dari sebelah kanan gedung apartemen. Tangan kiri Himuro yang menggenggam _handphone_ ditariknya refleks menuju wajahnya.

BREEKK

Ganasnya angin merobek buku itu. Tak sampai dua detik sejak angin mengibarkannya. Yang tersisa di tangan Himuro hanya setengah halaman resep _Mille Feuille_ yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Tidak!" pekik Himuro. Refleks Himuro mengulurkan tangannya menuju buku resep itu. Tindakan yang sangat salah. Gaya dorong dari alam bawah sadar Himuro terlalu kuat, tanpa ingat bahwa Himuro sedang berada di lantai tigabelas.

"Maria?" panggil orang di seberang telepon. Pekikan Himuro tak terdengar karena dahsyatnya angin yang menghantam gadis pujaan hati Marco tersebut.

Maria membuka matanya. Mendapati dirinya tengah membuktikan hukum gravitasi dengan kepala lurus menuju tanah. _Handphone_ masih digenggamnya. Dapat terdengar suara Marco yang memanggilnya. Himuro mengangkat _handphone_-nya dengan sisa kesadaran.

"Sinyalnya masih tehubung 'kah?" gumam Himuro dengan nada datar dan ekspresi polos. Bukan ekspresi orang yang tubuhnya akan menghujam tanah dari ketinggian duapuluh meter.

"Marco?" Ia memanggil lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon.

KRSK KRSK

"Ma-Maria? Sinyalnya…" Suara Marco terdengar samar di telinga Himuro. Sinyalnya mulai terganggu.

Himuro tersenyum tipis. "Aku…mencintaimu."

TUT TUT TUT

Tiga bunyi senada yang terdengar. Cepat, dan tanpa kompromi. Memutus sinyal yang sudah susah payah terhubung sejak tadi.

Cairan_ crimson_ menggenangi aspal. Memutus secara permanen sinyal _handphone_ gadis itu. Mulai saat ini, sekeras apapun pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu mencoba, sinyalnya takkan pernah terhubung. Setidaknya, yang harus diucapkan sudah terucap. Takkan ada penyesalan, karena kata cinta sudah terucap.

—Signal (Say It Before Late) © karin-mikkadhira—

.

| *****)Bapak Daljono, pencipta lagu Bintang Kecil (menurut sumber) |

|******)"Kami seperti sinyal _handphone_ ini... Menunggu...tanpa pernah terhubung." ~Kotobuki Ran, GALS! |

| *******)_Mille Feuille_, kue pai bertumpuk dari Perancis |

| Sebuah fanfic yang didasari oleh perasaan rindu semata. Tak pernah direncanakan untuk menjadi prequel **The Last Cola** |

| **PS** : _Sebelum sinyal terputus, katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan. Katakan sebelum terlambat_ |

| _Sign,_ |

| _**[Karin Hanashi]-[Mikkadhira Aoi]**_ |

.

.

TUT TUT TUT

Tiga bunyi senada yang terdengar. Cepat, dan tanpa kompromi. Memutus sinyal yang sudah susah payah terhubung sejak tadi.

"Habis pulsa, ya?" gumam Marco sambil menatap layar _handphone_-nya.

_**Aku takut kamu pergi, kamu hilang, kamu sakit**_

_**Aku ingin, kau di sini, di sampingku**_

_**Selamanya…**_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Maria."

Marco masuk ke dalam kamar. Menutup rapat pintu menuju beranda agar angin malam yang membekukan tulang tidak menyeruak masuk. Marco menyikat gigi dan mencuci mukanya, bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Marco untuk menonton berita sebelum tidur. Marco pun naik ke ranjang, meraih _remote_ TV, lalu menyalakan TV-nya.

"Kembali bersama kami, Headline News pukul sepuluh malam. Pemirsa, sesosok mayat wanita ditemukan di _lobby_ apartemen X, blok Y Saitama, Tokyo. Menurut saksi mata, korban terjatuh dari jendela kamarnya di lantai tigabelas apartemen. Korban diketahui bernama Maruko Himuro, sembilanbelas tahun, mahasiswi Universitas AAA, Saitama. Polisi akan melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut untuk menyelidiki penyebab kematian. Apakah korban bunuh diri, dibunuh, atau terjatuh karena kecelakaan. Demikian Headline News pukul sepuluh, kami akan kembali pukul sebelas malam nanti. Selamat malam."

—Signal (Say It Before Late) © karin-mikkadhira- : OWARI—

.

**| Review, Critics, and Concrit? |**


End file.
